


Mad World

by Iwanttotouchthebutt



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Patient Jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 17:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttotouchthebutt/pseuds/Iwanttotouchthebutt
Summary: "I promise I'm not crazy. At least not crazy enough to end up in here on my own""Oh really? Mind telling me why you're in here then?"





	Mad World

"I promise I'm not crazy. At least not crazy enough to end up in here on my own"  
"Oh really? Mind telling me why you're in here then?" Cho asked, voice attempting to portray an open mind.   
"I made some higher ups mad, they decided to put me in a time out, so to speak. Since the last time they tried this by sending me to prison and I easily got out they decided to send me somewhere that may keep me... more entertained." The blonde patient smiled ear to ear at the end of his story.   
"That sounds interesting." Choate said, having been trained not to question a patients potential delusions unless there was at least one security guard in the room.   
"You don't believe me " Patrick said with a smirk.   
"I never said that" Cho passively responded.   
"You didn't. But I can see you thinking it. It's written all over your face. You think I'm coo coo for cheese puffs."   
"Coco puffs" Cho corrected.   
The other man grinned, the skin around his eyes crinkling in apparent happiness. "I quite like you, Cho."  
"Thank you."  
  
__  
  
"I used to be a consultant for the CBI" Patrick said during one of their talks. "A lot of people there didn't like me."   
"And why was that?"   
"Mainly because I was smarter then them."  
"Is that why they sent you to prison?" Cho asked, remembering one of Patricks previous stories.   
"Ah, no, that one was for espionage."  
Cho raised an eyebrow.   
"As in spying."   
"Is know what espionage is."   
"Never said you didn't, big guy." Patrick said with a grin. "I know you have more questions."   
"Who were you spying on?"   
"The CBI."   
"...Didn't you say you worked for the CBI?"  
"I did yes." Patrick took a deep breath before looking Cho in the eye. "My wife, Angela and my daughter, Charlotte were murdered, brutally, ten tears ago. They were murdered by the serial killer Red John."   
Cho's impassiveness almost broke at that, he had heard about the more recent Red John murders on the news.   
"The department wouldn't let me see the case Files and the people in charge of the case were more likely to win the lottery then they were to make headway on the case. So I-"  
"Spied on your own people" finished Cho.   
Patrick shrugged, his face finally loosing his now signature smile. "You do what you have to."   
"And that's how you wound up in prison?"   
"Yes."  
"How'd you escape?" Cho asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.   
"With a muffin."   
Cho's eyebrow raised.   
"If you want anything else out of me..." Patrick said, his smirk back in place as he set his hand on the table between them. "Tea please."  
  
__  
  
"I'd like to request that patient seven five three have tea added to his allowances." Cho said to the woman behind the desk named Amber.   
"Okay... seven five three... Jane, Patrick?"  
"Yes."   
"Reason for the tea?"   
"I believe it will assist in making him more comfortable and assist with his mental stability."   
Amber smiled and shook her head. "I don't think anything will help that man, much less tea!"  
"What do you mean?" Cho asked, his head tilting to the side and his eyes narrowing slightly.   
"Well..." She drew the word out, obviously preparing to gossip. "Some of the other doctors have told me stuff about that man. Like that he was a consultant for the CBI"  
" Yes. He told me the people there didn't like him very much."  
"That's the thing though! He never worked for the CBI! His friend, Teresa Lizbon did though!"  
Cho's eyes scrunched together in confusion.   
"She told him about the Red John Killer guy, yanno? He was the guy on the news a few days ago? For killing all those CBI agents?"   
Cho nodded, already knowing he would like what he was about to hear.   
"Well he read up on some of the earlier cases. One was about a chick named Angela who got murdered by Red John a few blocks over and the other was about a kid named Charlotte who got murdered a state over. I guess that he was already so nuts at that point that he just... decided they were his family. So now he thinks he has to go on some mission to kill Red John. It's pretty sad." She said, letting out an over the top sigh.   
Had Cho not mastered controlling his face years ago... he didn't even know what expression he would have made. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on instagram at Dean_attempting_to_human


End file.
